


Self-Cleaning Garments

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose quite enjoys reading, and it takes quite a full bladder to pry her away from her book and out of her warm bed. But rather than trudging down the hallway to the bathroom to pee, Rose decides to take advantage of a curious property of her god-tier robes and do the deed in her room instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Cleaning Garments

Rose closed the book she was holding and placed it aside. She had spent the last few hours curled up under a pile of blankets on her bed, reading through another steamy troll romance novel. And she was planning on returning to that for another few hours, but right now nature was calling. She'd had to piss for a while, actually, but her urge had only recently become distracting enough to convince her to climb out of her blanket cocoon.

She slowly untangled herself, still a bit reluctant to leave her warm bed. Finally, though, she wiggled her feet out and stood up. The cold air of her room felt unwelcoming. The bathroom was a far walk down an even colder hallway. Fortunately for her, Rose didn't have to go there. She didn't have to move anywhere, for that matter - she could just stand right next to her bed. Being godtier had its surprising fringe benefits. 

Rose was wearing her orange Seer of Light outfit. It was extremely comfy, so she wore it most of the time. In addition to being comfortable, her godtier outfit also had the convenient property of being magically self-cleaning. She had quickly discovered that if she spilled food on herself the stain would disappear momentarily, and if she worked up a sweat she and her clothes would soon be fresh and dry anyway. But the eureka moment was when Dave had knocked over a bottle of apple juice on her; she'd been pretty thoroughly soaked, but no more than a minute later the entire contents of the bottle had magically evaporated away and her clothes were none worse for the wear. 

And if her clothes could dispose of apple juice so quickly, then surely they could do the same thing if she emptied her bladder in them. Rose had tried it out soon after and it worked exactly as anticipated. It quickly became a habit, at least when she was in private. And when she was wearing something else, she'd even taken to leaving her godtier outfit in a pile so that she could squat down and piss on it. It was a bit strange, but in a way that Rose found more amusing than anything else. And the convenience of being able to pee without leaving her room was hard to beat.

The one downside was that her pee didn't disappear instantaneously, but only after it soaked in for a short while. So she couldn't piss herself haphazardly - it could still drip through her clothes or soak into something else. Getting out of bed was certainly necessary, lest she drench her blankets. And if she spread her legs a bit, she could get a nice stream flowing out through her leggings, which would make a nice puddle on the floor for her to clean up. 

Fortunately, Rose had plenty of practice, so she knew exactly how to avoid getting urine on anything other than her clothes. The leggings of her Seer outfit weren't too absorbent, but the fabric of the robes that draped over her legs was much more so. Rose crammed it between her legs before pressing her thighs together as tightly as possible.

And just like that, Rose relaxed her bladder to pee. A pleasant feeling of relief spread over her body. Correspondingly, a warm and wet feeling spread over her crotch, as her piss soaked into her panties and leggings, and then into the orange fabric of her robes.

Rose kept pissing at full force, and looked down to see the results. Her crotch itself was covered by the fabric of the robes, but she could see a wet spot quickly spreading on her leggings, both down her thighs and across the front of them. A few dark orange wet patches appeared in the folds of the robes crammed between her legs, too. 

As she kept going, the evidence spread out farther. The orange fabric between her thighs quickly darkened and started to shimmer from being saturated. Piss also flowed most of the way down her leggings, reaching as far as her ankles and also spreading all of the way to the outside of her legs in some places. Rose had grown to appreciate having the warmth of her pee flow over her lower body. It certainly made the cold room more tolerable for the moment, and it would be gone before it became uncomfortable.

Rose was close to done, but cut back on the intensity of her stream to make sure that she didn't drip on the carpet at all. At this point she'd already soaked through most of the available fabric, but her earlier piss was starting to evaporate. Peeing a bit less forcefully made sure that she kept a balance between what was disappearing and the new liquid her bladder was adding.

This continued on a little bit longer, until her stream tapered out completely. She held her position for a few additional seconds, giving her magic clothes time to dry out enough that they wouldn't drip at all. Then she shifted her legs apart a bit. The fabric of her robes, heavy with piss, quickly dropped down to its normal location. Rose admired the large wet dark spot all of the way down the front.

A moment later, the spot started to shrink visibly. Rose could also feel the wetness around her ankles disappear completely, and the weight of her waterlogged outfit start to lift. She watched as her clothes worked their magic, and the visible wet spots shrank and disappeared as quickly as they had come. Shortly after that, the last damp patch - the crotch of her panties - dried out. Just like that all evidence of her urination was gone, and her clothes returned to feeling like they were fresh out of the dryer. Rose smiled as she dove back under the covers, eager to pick up her book where she left it off.


End file.
